


Beginning of Night

by MoonyAtNight



Series: Remus's Years [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M, Marauders
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-08
Updated: 2014-06-08
Packaged: 2018-02-03 21:59:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1758033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonyAtNight/pseuds/MoonyAtNight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus starts his first year at Hogwarts, and meets very interesting characters along the way, but who is Sirius Black really? and why does he make Remus's tummy get fluttery like before the moon?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dumbledore Says Hello

_I always felt like I was the lowest of the low, someone that barely stood in someone’s view._   
_Even after my father said those things about werewolves, even after that werewolf marked me, I still thought that more than ever._   
_I’m more low than most, because I’m a werewolf and I think I am a squib._   
_A squib is a magical being that doesn’t show signs of magic, according to my father._   
_Apparently, even after I was bitten, my father had made a deal with a man at a school called Hogwarts._   
_Weird name, I know, but apparently, I was to be sent there and looked after by this man called Dumbledore, even weirder._   
_Father says that I need to be a wizard for that to happen, so I guess each time I change now, I need to go to the Ministry’s ‘werewolf’ control rooms. Or cages._   
_I just wish I could get my magic, but I guess that won’t happen._   


A boy with light brown hair and pale skin sat at a desk, writing with help from the light of a lantern, hunched over and crying.  
A knock at the door shocked the boy out of his hunch, and made him wipe his eyes before he got up and moved towards the door.  
As the boy moved closer, the light from the lantern accented the scars over the boy’s body, making them stick out.  
A pale hand griped the handle and opened the door to find two men peering into his room.  
“Remus, This is Dumbledore.” One of the men said, smiling at the boy.  
“Hello, Remus, I am the headmaster of Hogwarts, how’re you?” The other man asked, blue eyes twinkling.  
“I-I’m g-good.” Stuttered Remus, slightly hiding behind the door.  
“It’s okay, son, come out into the living room.” The first man said, grabbing Remus from the room and dragging him into the brighter room.  
This room was more exciting than the boring bare room of Remus’s.

  
The couch in the corner of the room was a bright red, with yellow pillows thrown on it.  
The walls were orange, with magical pictures all around, with moving people smiling and waving.  
Sitting on the couch, Remus looked up at his father and Dumbledore.  
“Remus, I’ve come to hand give you your letter to Hogwarts, despite your father telling me you are not yet a wizard.” Smiled Dumbledore, pulling out an envelope from his pocet and passing it to Remus.  
Remus smiled, and looked at his father.  
“Does this mean I can go?”  
“Yes, It does, though I’ve tried to talk him out of it.” His father sighed, shaking his head.  
“Oh, but I do believe that your son does have magic.” Dumbledore stated, as he smiled down at Remus. “Now, Remus, I need you to close your eyes and see if you can feel a shift within you, and pull the shift out and express it. ”  
Relaxing, Remus closed his eyes and breathed in and out, like he does when he transforms into the beast, and tries to feel the shift.  
After about five minutes, his father sighs, and turns to Dumbledore.  
“He isn’t a wizard, I’m sorry but he isn’t going.”  
Sighing, Dumbledore nodded and started walked towards the door.  
Shocked, Remus jumped out of his seat.  
“No! I AM A WIZARD.”  
Suddenly, a force field appeared in front of Dumbledore, and stopped him from exiting the house.

  
“It seems, Mr Lupin, that your son is in fact, a wizard”. Dumbledore said, turning around and smiling at the shocked looking Remus.  
“Did I just...Do that?” Asked Remus, shaking his head, lifting his hand to his eyes and staring.  
“Yes, You are a wizard Remus, a very powerful one, and I would love to see you at Hogwarts.”  
Smiling, Remus jumped of his seat and lunged towards his smiling father.  
“I’m a Wizard!”  
“Now, Remus, there are something’s you need, like the standard books, clothing and a wand.” Dumbledore stated, smiling. “And maybe a owl, if you’re able.”  
Remus stared widely at the wizard.  
“B-but we don’t have any money, Father had to give up his job after I was.....bitten.”  
“No son, I was saving all the wizard money for if you became a wizard.” Smiled Remus’s father, before pulling out a key, and passing it to Dumbledore. “I have been saving it all just for you. Dumbledore, could you take Remus to Diagon Alley, please? I have my job to get to, you understand.”  
Shocked, Remus stared at his father with tears fogging up his vision.  
“It would be my pleasure, come on, Remus.”  
Dumbledore held a hand out to Remus, smiling as he accepted it.  
“Let us go to Diagon Alley.”

  
 In seconds, Remus’s house disappeared and was replaced with Diagon Alley.  
Magical shops and flying things appeared in Remus’s vision, causing him to gasp and Dumbledore to smile.  
“Let’s go find your vault first.”  
Dumbledore walked ahead with Remus leading after, chatting to him as if he could hear.  
“This is Gringotts bank.” Smiled Dumbledore, pointing to the huge building.  
Shocked, Remus trailed after, taking in the sites of goblins, as Dumbledore explained, who were seated at their desks and grumbling.  
Dumbledore walked up to the podium, with a older goblin.  
“I would like to look at Mr Lupins vault.”  
The goblin grumbled as Dumbledore showed him a key and proceeded to lead them to a room.  
Inside said room, was a couple of  piles of wizard gold, silver and other bits and bobs.  
Smiling, Dumbledore pulled out a small sack, and starting putting money into the bag, and started to explain the wizard system of coin.  
After they left the bank, Dumbledore pulled Remus into a shop labelled ‘Madam Malkin's’ and proceeded to tell the woman of what he needed.  
“One first year cloak, no silver.”  
The woman nodded, but gave Remus a knowing disgusted look before fitting him with said robe and school clothing.

  
Apparently, when you get sorted, your clothing changes to the colour of your house, and there a four houses.  
“I think you will be sorted into Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw.” Dumbledore said as he pulled Remus, in his new garment, into another shop, by the name of Olivanders.  
“Now, Remus, I’ll go get your books, and you get your wand, Do not worry, Olivanders is a brilliant place, and you will be protected.”  
Sighing, Remus walked into the store, staring around at the room.

  
“Oh, you must be the werewolf Dumbledore told me about.” Smiled a man with shocking white hair, who had walked out from behind the stacks of boxes.  
Shocked, Remus nodded, before walking towards the desk.  
“It’s okay, I’ve met far worse than you, now let’s look for your wand.” The man said, before pulling out a box.  
It took them three tries before they found the right wand.  
“Ah, interesting, Cypress wood, with unicorn tail hair, 10 and a quarter inch, and pliable.”  
“Thank you, sir, for the wand, and for being kind.” Replied Remus, still holding onto the wand.  
“Before you leave to go back to Dumbledore, let me tell you some lore of your wand.” The man smiled before continuing. “Cypress wood, is for a person who is self-sacrificing, be it in a battle, or in life.”  
Remus nodded, pretending to understand the meaning behind his hidden words.

  
Smiling, the man pointed behind Remus, and Dumbledore’s voice was heard.  
“Here you are, Mr Lupin.”  
Remus turned around, only to be shocked, because the wizard had his books but also an owl.  
“I thought this could be a welcome to Hogwarts present, before I depart.”  
Smiling, Remus held out his arm towards the Owl, and smiled as it landed on his arm, nudging his face.  
Dumbledore aparated them back to Remus’s house, with a small wave and smile.  
“I’ll see you again when term starts, Mister Lupin, start packing.”  
After Dumbledore left, the excitement left as well.  
Remus sat back in his room, head on his desk as his thoughts screamed at him.  
‘Make sure no one finds out, if they do, they may hurt you or worse.’  
Sighing, Remus got up and laid in his bed, praying that the term started sooner.


	2. Getting Sorted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus is getting sorted, and meets his friends, basically.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to change my style of writing into first person, because the third person was only for the first chapter, and To be honest, it didn't really seem right to me.

Bring Bring Bring Bring.

Groaning, I slammed my hand on the alarm clock, causing it to fall off the desk and smash on the floor.  
‘Sometimes, This makes me hate being a werewolf more.’ I thought, sitting up, only to look into the face of my smiling mother and father.  
“Are you ready, Son??” My father asked, excitedly.  
“About what?” I asked, wiping the sleep from my eyes.  
“You’re going to HOGWARTS” Screamed my mother, pulling me into a hug as realisation started to creep up on me.  
Jumping up, I immediately ran to my wardrobe and pulled out a Hogwarts chest.  
I had spent weeks packing books, clothing and other needed things before I had let myself calm down from the excitement of the past month.  
“Remus, calm down, you still have an hour, and you need to rest, you just had a full moon a couple days ago.” My mother tittered, causing me to pause and recoil from her touch.

  
“I never forget a full moon.” I replied, subconsciously rubbing my bruised and cut arm.  
My parents looked at each other sadly, before they picked me up and dragged me into the kitchen.  
It wasn’t that big, but it was home to me for years.  
“What do you do when you get into the platform?” My father asked, seeing if I remember the pep talk.  
“’I should hold onto my ticket, run into the wall, and find a seat on the train quickly.’” I quoted, picking up a piece of toast.  
“Good boy, now, eat!”  
After eating and dressing, my parents loaded me into their motor vehicle, and drove us to train station.  
Smiling, my mother leaned over and gave me a kiss, before they sent me on my way, all alone.  
I was kind of use to it, I mean, I was 11 now, and a werewolf, so I should be able to take care of myself right?  
As I entered the station, I looked around for a sign saying 9 and 10.  
Before long, after asking a nice lady where number 9 was, I found it.  
All that stopped me was the fact that it WAS a wall, and apparently I had to run through it.  
I stood before the wall, staring at it in annoyance.

  
‘I thought this was going to be easy’ I thought, as I noticed non-magic folk run around me.  
“Hey! Are you going to Hogwarts?” A happy voice asked me, and I jumped around.  
A boy with black hair and glasses stared at me.  
“Y-yes, I just don’t know...the wall...getting through.” I said, trying to convey my awkwardness.  
“Ah, yeah, my parents say you just run straight for it, watch.”  
Watching, I stepped aside and let him run, and before long, he disappeared.  
Shocked, I did the same, expecting for it to lock in on me and say ‘werewolf’.  
Once I opened my eyes, I was greeted to the site of the boy grinning at me.  
“I’m James by the way, James Potter!”.  
Smiling, I followed the boy.  
“I’m Remus Lupin.”  
“Ha, interesting name, don’t worry, if anyone teases you for it, I’ll look out for you.” James said, pulling my arm with him towards the train.  
I’m lucky he didn’t pull it off.

After a while, we were sitting inside a compartment, and talking slightly in excitement.  
Since this was the first time I ever really talked to another child since I was 6, i let James do most of the talking.  
“Where do you think you’ll end up?”  
“Um, Apparently I’ll end up in Ravenclaw or HufflePuff.” I replied, smiling at James.  
“Oh, great, I think I’ll be in Gryffindor.” He said proudly, puffing his chest out.  
I chuckled, and pulled a block of chocolate out of my bag.  
“Oh, can I have some.” Came a voice from the doorway.  
There stood a boy with blonde hair and a chubby face, smiling brightly at us.  
“uh, yeah sure.” I replied, Giving some chocolate to James and the new boy.  
“I’m Peter, by the way, Peter Pettigrew.” The boy, Peter, said smiling, while stuffing his face.  
After that, It seemed like Peter and James started up a conversation, so smiling, I pulled out a book from my bag and started reading.  
‘I wonder if they have ever read Edgar Allen Poe.’ I thought, smiling as the writer started raving on about the ‘Telltale Heart’.  
A commotion outside the compartment made all of our heads swerve.

  
At the door, was a boy with short shaggy black hair, regal cheek bones and a healthy smile.  
“Hey, mind if I hide in here?” Asked the boy, smiling, even as a shoe was thrown towards him, luckily missing.  
“Sure, Mate, but ah, why are they throwing shoes at you?” Asked James, as Peter nodded  
“Well, I pulled a prank on my family.” The boy stated, Smiling at us brightly.  
“So, who are you?” Asked Peter, while James laughed.  
“I’m Sirius, Sirius Black.”  
Suddenly, James laughter stopped and turned into a stare.  
“You’re a Black? I thought you all were for purity and not slumming?” Asked James, raising an eyebrow.  
A silence over weighed the cabin.  
“Well, let’s not compare him to his family! It isn’t like everyone from a family will turn out the same.” I stated, causing all faces to look at me.  
If i was feeling awkward before, It was more so now, because feeling Sirius stare at me caused my stomach to flip and flop.  
“You’re right, Lupin!” Stated James, before he jumped up and put his hand out towards Sirius.  
Smiling Sirius took his hand, and sat down with us in the compartment.  
They all started chattering again, which seemed to entail James wanting to be in Gryffindor, Sirius ending up in Slytherin, probably because of his heritage he said, and Peter being in wherever the hat chooses.  
While I was reading, I didn’t notice all of them staring at me as if waiting for me to answer.

  
Well, until James waved his hand in my face.  
“Sorry, what?” I stuttered, blushing slightly.  
“We had two questions, One, which house are you thinking about being in, and Two, why do you have scratches on your face?” Asked Peter, while the other two nodded.  
“Um, Well, as I told James before, Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw, and that’s need to know.” I replied, clearing my throat, before going back to reading.  
That seemed to be substantial enough, for they left me alone.  
‘I must’ve been boring’ I thought, as I slowly drifted into sleep.  
“Lupin....Lupin! REMUS!”  
Jumping out of my seat, I stared at James, Sirius and Peter.  
“Sorry, what’s wrong?” I asked, staring wide eyed at them.  
“We’re here” Sirius said, in a voice that sounded like ‘there back’ from that muggle movie.  
Looking outside the window, I stared at the huge castle.  
‘Sweet’

The whole cluster of first year students were all waiting.  
Sirius, James, Peter and I were standing together, looking around worriedly.  
The sorting hat came out, and started singing it’s tune, and before long, the kids were getting sorted.  
“James Potter”  
James smiled, before sitting down on the chair, causing the hat to cry out “GRYFFINDOR”  
Next, was a boy with black hair and a weird nose, and the hat shouted, “Slytherin”  
“Peter Pettigrew”  
“GRYFFINDOR”  
After a couple more people, some of them Sirius’s family as he told me, Sirius was called.  
“Wish me luck!” He said, before sauntering towards the stool.  
After a while of contemplating, the hat yelled “GRYFFINDOR”, which caused every Black, and Slytherin to gasp and yell outrage.  
All Sirius did, was strut towards Peter and James, and taking a seat.  
Finally, my turn came.  
Looking at Dumbledore, I sat on the stool, and felt the hat sit on my head.  
‘Ah, the werewolf! Hmm, now let’s see, you’re loyal and believe in hard work like a Hufflepuff, but you lack the patience too. Now, you are intelligent enough for Ravenclaw, but also cunning enough for Slytherin.....but, you also have Nerve, daring and you are chivalrous, and shockingly enough, you’re friend who I sent to Gryffindor asked for you to be placed in their house.’  
‘Who?’ I asked, confused.  
‘That’s for me to know, and you to find out. Now where to put you?.....Hmmm, I think it might be...’  
Taking a deep breath, I readied myself for the verdict.  
The hat took a deep breath before yelling:


End file.
